shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition
Shadow Fight 2 Special Edition is the special paid version of Shadow Fight 2. It was released on 17 August 2017 on Android and on 22 August 2017 on iOS. This version allows players to get gems easily, with most of the game modes rewarding player upon victory. And an extra storyline: Old Wounds. Also in this version, players have unlimited energy, meaning they can fight without energy limit. Official Description The best fighting series on mobile has returned and become even more SPECIAL - Shadow Fight 2 Special Edition!! Now it's your turn to meet Titan in person and put an end to his terror. Walk through the Gates of Shadows into the dangerous world full of memorable fights and brave heroes. These lands are waiting for a risky adventurer to appear and save them from the oppression of a sinister invader from another dimension! Discover a thrilling mix of two world's most popular game genres - Fighting & RPG. Gather a huge arsenal of lethal weapons, combine your gear and upgrade dozens of skills and moves! Storyline Storyline is same as in the Shadow Fight 2, except Old Wounds, which is unlocked in first 6 acts after the player wins 3 tournament fights in that act. In Old Wounds, the player takes the role of the young Sensei, the mentor of the hero of the Shadow Fight 2: Shadow. It is a story from the Sensei's past, with the Prince. There are three stages in Old Wounds of each act, with the exception of act 6, whose Old Wounds has 2. One day, Sensei pumbs into the Prince, whose soldiers are now controlled by Shogun, seeks Sensei's help in safeguarding his life against the Lynx. After Sensei's victory against Lynx, After Hermit's defeat, they learn that Hermit is training Shogun's soldiers for protection of his school from bandits. Hermit tells them where the kidnappers of the Prince (Butcher and his gang) are. Sensei learns that Prince is not very innocent and sacrificed other people's lives to save his from Butcher. After Sensei learns the truth, prince escapes away, and after Butcher's defeat, he reveals that prince is after the Shpere and Shogun is waiting for a ship at Wasp's harbour. Wasp reveals to Sensei that Widow is using Shogun and sphere to get revenge from Prince for not responding to her love. After defeating Widow, Sensei learns that Prince already got the Sphere despite the Shoguns attempt to stop him, in vain. Sensei fights with Shogun, now under the control of the Prince, and after his victory against the prince, Ancient uses his time travelling powers in order to take the sphere back. Differences from the standard version *Some modes of play reward the players with gems (along with gold coins). *There are only 12 challenge stages. *The price of some equipment are cheaper. *No delivery time when purchasing or upgrading equipment. *Gem equipments level can be upgraded with either coins or gems. *The enchantment power of an item will get upgraded as well as the items level is upgraded. *Special Weapons (such as Hallowen weapons) can be bought from the store. *No advertisements. *No Eclipse mode. *No Shadow Orbs. *No Ascension. *No Monk's Set and Tempest Rage. *No multiplayer mode. Gallery iconse1.png|First avatar See Also *Shadow Fight 0 *Shadow Fight *Shadow Fight 2 *Shadow Fight 3 Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition